megcabotfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess in Training
Princess in Training, called Sixsational in Uk editions, is the six installment of the The Princess Diaries series. Description "Princess for president! Student body president, that is. It's all the fault of Princess Mia's power-mad best friend and campaign manager, Lilly, who nominates her in the first place. This is not how Mia imagined kicking off her sophomore year, even if Grandmère thinks ruling her high school makes good practice for ruling Genovia someday. As usual, Mia has bigger problems to worry about, though. Sophomore geometry appears to be just as hard as freshman algebra, and a shocking B on her first English assignment has Mia reeling. And with Michael, her one true love, uptown at college, what is the point of even getting up for school in the morning? The last straw is what Lana whispers to her on the lunch line about what college boys expect of their girlfriends. Really, it's almost more than a princess in training can bear."Meg Cabot Official Website Plot The summer after ''Princess in Pink, ''Mia, beginning her sophomore year at AEHS, is nervous about how she will survive the school year without Michael, who is now at Columbia. Her worries are further intensified by her overprotectiveness of her new baby stepbrother Rocky. Things begin to look up on the first day back when Boris is revealed to have gotten 'hot' over the summer as a result of his violin-training regimen. Mia also encounters her new English teacher, Ms. Martinez, who seems to be a kindred spirit, and she and Shameeka try to figure out the gender of Perin, a seemingly androgynous new student. However, at lunchtime, Mia is told by Lana Weinberger that all college boys expect their girlfriends to Do It, worrying Mia, who does not feel ready to take her relationship with Michael to the next level. To make matters worse, later that afternoon, Lilly nominates Mia to run for Student Council president- against Lana. While Mia is appalled, Grandmere is delighted to hear about the turn of events, believing it will distract press attention from a potential eco-crisis Mia initiated over the summer back in Genovia that has caused an EU uproar. She and Lilly team up to organize Mia's campaign, putting up posters, organizing interviews, and handing out souvenir pens. Mia's stress- over the election, the crisis, her relationship with Michael, and her falling English grades (Ms. Martinez criticizes Mia's writing style and usage of pop culture references)- finally causes her to have a breakdown. After a pep talk from the school nurse, she is able to go and find Lilly, who admits that she nominated Mia, who had a better chance of winning, so that she could take over when Mia eventually stepped down. The two- along with Tina, Shameeka, and Ling Su- have a sleepover party in the Plaza that evening. The next afternoon, Mia visits Michael at Columbia and meets his roommate, Doo Pak. She is shocked to discover a box of condoms in their bathroom, and ends up having The Talk with Michael, who says that although he understands she isn't ready, he isn't going to wait forever- leading to her fear that they will soon break up. On Monday, Mia and Lana have a physical confrontation right before the election debate when Lana insults Perin, who is revealed to be a girl, and Mia defends her. As a result, Mia is forced to go second in the debate. Although initially met with apprehension, she manages to convince the student body with an unorthodox speech about choosing "the candidate who you feel most represents you, the people", and wins the election by a wide margin. To make things even sweeter, Ramon- a popular Brazilian exchange student who occupies the locker next to Mia's- is revealed to be a ringer, brought in by the Weinbergers in the hopes of improving AEHS's soccer team. Lana, angry at the failed deception and her election loss, swears revenge on Mia. As Mia and her friends are about to go and celebrate their victory, Michael shows up. Mia follows him to a local pizza place, believing he is about to dump her, but instead, they have a proper discussion about Mia's readiness to Do It. They agree to reevaluate the situation every 3 months, and the peace of their relationship is finally restored. Character appearances *Mia Thermopolis Editions References See also Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:The Princess Diaries Category:HarperTeen